


Pastel Boy

by panicatthehemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthehemmo/pseuds/panicatthehemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know your annoying right? you and your obsession with dying your hair." </p><p>Her name is Sophia Grace , the sweet innocent girl who lives in apartment B2 .</p><p>His name is Michael Clifford , the obnoxious loud boy who lives across from apartment B2. </p><p>and this is the Story in which the sweet girl fell in love with the boy with the pastel colored hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

⚓️Sophia's POV

 

"Mom im 18 now I think i know how to handle myself " I talked into the phone as I unpacked my stuff into the new aparment i just bought. 

 

"yes im sure mom ; ya mom yup ..." I pressed the end call button and shoved it in my back pocket. I always wanted to live alone in an apartment and now I could finally do it. Even though the apartment was fairly small and on the other side of America, it was still an apartment. though. 

 

I put the box labled 'memories ' on the counter near the stove and huffed.

 

"Nice place you got here ".a voiced behind me said and I.screamed, grabbing a ladle and turned around only to see Megan. I knew Megan since we were in grade school, well, until middle school when she moved and left the state for cali. 

 

" HOLY SHIT MEGAN " I put a hand on my chest , " I almost had a heart attack thanks to you " I slammed the ladle on the the counter. " How did you find me? wait let me guess.. my mom asked youto spy on me?"  Megan shrugged and looked around attempting to look innocent and I sighed. 

 

"But anyways " Megan attempted to brake the few seconds of silence " guess what? " she jumped up and down as I picked up another box "The guys here are cute, especially the ones upstairs. But we'll get to that later" she laughed. 

 

"Dont you think your relationship with Luke is to much like a Disney movie" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She itched her head nervously "I was just saying, just in case ... you know." 

 

"Are you suggesting that I should give up in life and start dating again missy? " "Maybe. no. Maybe " I rolled my eyes at her response and groaned. "You know Megan, for not seeing you since grade school, you really haven't changed that much " I placed another small box on the counter and looked at her.

 

"Oh c'Mon Sophia this is California, home of the unbelievably hottest boys in the world." 

 

"Ya ya, whatever meg " I started to unpack the other small box. There was a couple minutes of silence here and there that was broken with either someone. clearing their throats or just me unpacking but then looked at me and smiled cheekily. 

 

"Why do you have that expression on your face missy?" "Oh for no reason " she slowly walked towards the door. " Its just ... I may or may have not asked Luke too tell one of his friends about you... specifically maybe one guy may was more interested than the others." I groaned as she laughed at my pain., obviously enjoying how much stress she had just brung me.

 

I would've. asked her who exactly this 'one guy, who was interested in me but she was already out the door. _Oh great_ . I finished unpacking the rest of the boxes for today and stacked the on top of each other in the corner, I heard a whistle comming from the door. 

 

"Meg - um wait your not Megan ..who are you ?" I dropped the boxes and eyed the stranger that was standing at my enterance , his hair literally pink. 

 

He gave me a smirk "You must be Sophia"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

⚓️michael's POV

"You must be Sophia" I gave the girl a sly smirk as I looked over her features one by one.

Her hair was the color of oak wood and her skin was as pale as the winter snow and her beautiful eyes that were the color of emeralds watched me with fear as I strolled across her some what small apartment .

"Uh um are you going to tell me w-what your name is ?"

Her stutter was kind of cute as I thought about it more , it made her sound more ... innocent .

"I'm your next door neighbor silly" I picked up one of the little house decorations off of the shelfs and gave her a warm smile. " I thought I'd just stop by and say hi."

"Ya but that doesn't mean you can come into my apartment you jackass .Now tell me your name before I call the police on you psycho "

I laughed to myself and pretended to be offended by her horrible threat. "how do I know your not lying?" She looked at me .

"Michael -" I turned to her slowly , looking at her up and down again. "Michael Clifford."

"Well Michael Clifford , what are you doing in my apartment ?" she walked over to me and snatched the small decoration out of my hand.

 

"I already told you" i sat on the couch that was surrounded by what seemed like a plastic bag.

"Dont you know walking into a strangers house is illegal right?" she pushed my feet off of the coffee table and glared at me.

I threw my hands up and looked at her only to just laugh again.

"get up and leave now" she pointed to the door.

I stood up and looked at her , our faces almost touching. I can feel her breath on my face as i smirked again.

"Get out of my aparment you egotistical jerk" she lowered her voice slightly.

"Oh dont be so sour princess" i pretended to be hurt as i patted her cheek, earning a soft noticable blush from her and i walked away.

I looked back at her one last time before i left and gave her proper smile "you might wanna clean up the mess" i pointed to the boxes scattered on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael you cheeky bastard


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

⚓ Sophia's POV

It's been a complete month since I moved into my new apartment and Of course Michael's and I first encounter .

I have too admit , I didn't exactly like - no , I really didn't like that conversation , and I don't exactly  _have_ beenenjoyingour little chats he has been trying to start ; or the fact he has been walking into my apartment nonchalantly for the last month.

Now , I'm not exactly trying to be rude , but it's abnormal and illegal for a complete stranger to walk into your house uninvited .

~  
"So basically he just walks in out of know where?" Meg said raising an eye brow at me.

"Basically" I groaned and run my fingers through my hair in stress.

"And your landlord is just totally ignoring the fact this boy is randomly entering your apartment like a douche?" Luke asked.

I slammed my head on the table and groaned louder.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Luke was Meg and I's friend since - well since I guess forever maybe. He was the one who would always fix things up if me and meg would end up arguing about the stupidest stuff .

The door slammed open and I'm popped no other than ashton Irwin himself , throwing his bag and screaming , making it known that he had entered.

Ashton Irwin ... ashton was the who would pop in and put of out little group. He wasn't  _exactly_ what you call a lone wolf or a reject , more like a very social person. But on the other hand , he was more like our big brother .

Luke stood up and hugged Ashton tightly and he hugged him back , doing the same to Meg and hugging her.

He took a seat on the couch and looked around. "So how goes it?" his heavy accent making him sound like a koala bear.

"Just listening to little missy over here complain of a certain next door neighbor" Luke laughed and I punched his arm.

"Speaking of a certain neighbor" ashton turned to me and smirked "some one mind telling me who that guy is outside your door who's hair is the color of your pink shirt?"

"It's not pink , it's manly red dumbass" I groaned and stood up , walking to the door and opened it to see a unwanted familiar pair of green eyes staring back at me .

Michael smirked at me " how's it going Gracie ? I see you have some visitors."

"Don't call me Gracie for one , and stop being so ignorant and self centered " I stomped on his foot before he could step inside and pretty much ruin everything.

The only real response I seemed to get though was him pinching my side and making me squeak. "feisty one aren't you Gracie ?" he winked .

Pushing him out of the hallway I slammed the door in his face , locking the door and walking back to my friends and sat down , obviously quite pissed off.

" You okay Sophie? " Luke put a hand in my shoulder and I looked at his hand and sighed " _Just peachy._ "


End file.
